Not Her Heart, Never Her Heart
by MsByunTae
Summary: Haruki is in a rather strange relationship with Isuke - In which their desires are fulfilled, except for a little something called love. Yeah, Haruki is working on that. Rated M for some sexual stuff and maybe some language...also, my first story here, so please bear with me
1. Chapter 1

The door to their shared dorm room was forcibly slammed shut by a foot, giggles and ruffling of clothes echoed around the place as Haruki pushed Isuke against the nearest wall, trapping the shorter girl in her arms and nipping on her neck.

Isuke breathed out raspily, tugged on Haruki's blazer and pulled it down her shoulders. The latter responded with a hungry kiss to her lips, grinning and unzipping Isuke's skirt. Feeling playful, Haruki lifted her up and carried her to their beds.

Isuke never liked to be carried, but she let it slide this round. She wrapped her legs around Haruki's hips, grinding and whispering into her ear with a sing-song voice, "You're picking up the clothes later~"

Haruki chuckled, now hovering over Isuke on the bed with one leg in between hers. "Gotcha, Isuke-sama~" The pink haired girl smirked and pulled her in for another rough kiss, their naughty hands starting to touch each other.

Just as Haruki wanted to rip the girl's panties off and play, someone knocked on their door, causing her to stop her actions and Isuke to groan in annoyance. "Can we ignore that? Isuke is getting annoyed~" she giggled murderously and back-hugged her roommate, who seemed to be contemplating.

"Inukai-san, Sagae-san, roll call!"

"Sorry Sorry, Isuke-sama, but she might break down the door if I don't answer," Haruki winked with a grin and jogged to the door, leaving a incredulous Isuke on the bed.

_She's doing this on purpose...making Isuke wet and hanging like this~ Oh, so naughty, Haruki~ _the pink-haired girl licked her bruised lips and got off the bed. _Two can play that game.._

Isuke removed the rest of her clothes, dumped them on the floor and headed to the bathroom. She wasn't planning for a cold shower to forget about her frustrations - quite the opposite actually. She knew Haruki loved _playing_ in the shower.

She left the bathroom door unlocked and giggled softly to herself, already hearing Haruki's footsteps trailing behind her.

If we can't do it tonight, we can do it tomorrow, the day after, and the day after that, Haruki~


	2. Chapter 2

"Just...what on earth are you doing?" Isuke's eye twitched as she smiled sourly to Haruki, who had bravely hugged her from behind and placed tiny kisses on her bare shoulder.

"After-sex snuggling," the red-haired girl grinned, pushing her body closer to hers, "Isuke-sama looks so hot staring out the window butt-naked.." she said sarcastically and smacked the girl's ass. "Wear some clothes, would ya?"

Isuke scoffed and pushed the girl away. "Says you. You're naked too. Don't piss me off, Sagae." The pink-haired girl then proceeded to grab her clothes from the wardrobe to wear.

"Sorry sorry," Haruki chuckled and took out a fresh shirt and underwear.

Isuke licked her dry lips and brushed her hair, "The usual place before lunch, got it? Don't keep me waiting, Haruki~" she winked and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. With that, Isuke left Haruki alone in the room.

The red haired girl buttoned her blazer and pinned her bangs with a loud sigh. "That girl...seriously." With a heavy heart, she fished out a box of pocky from her storage and nibbled on one.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Haruki? You don't look so grand." Hitsugi appeared at the opposite side of her table, already pulling two chairs out for her and Chitaru to sit on. The latter carried two trays of food, probably because she doesn't want the small girl to trip and spill everything.<p>

"Yeah, I just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all." Haruki yawned and stretched her arms up, a stick of pocky in between her fingers.

"Not enough sleep? But sensei doesn't give us homework, right?" Hitsugi asked, eyes wide with worry and innocence. Chitaru sighed and patted the girl's head, earning a hearty laugh from Haruki.

"You're not eating much too." Chitaru pointed out just as Isuke waltzed towards their table and slumped down onto the chair next to Haruki.

"Man...I'm exhausted..." murmured Isuke, burying her head into her arms on the table.

"You too?" Hitsugi seemed more confused.

"Nah...I just had my meal with Isuke-sama." The red-haired girl answered Chitaru's questions with a grin and a wink.

"Ohh...wait..." the small girl's mouth formed an 'O' and she turned to Chitaru, cheeks flushing pink. The latter merely replied with a nod.

"She meant to say, her meal _is_ Isuke-sama, ayee~" Nio butted into the conversation, bursting into her cheeky laughter and smacking the sleeping Isuke's back.

"Shut it already," Isuke snapped, shooting a cold glare towards the blonde girl, "Or do you want me to shut it for you~?"

Nio laughed again and gave a peace sign, "I'll shut it myself, thank you very much!"

"Seriously though, what are you two?" Chitaru chewed on a spoonful of rice, "One moment you both hate each other's guts, and the next moment you're all over each other on the dining table."

"My my~ Chitaru's words are so bold!" Nio commented, batting her eyelashes and settling down next to her. Hitsugi threw a glare and hugged the prince-like girl's arm possessively, the other arm clenching hard on her teddy bear.

Isuke responded with a scoff, probably brushing the question off lightly, whereas Haruki was left dazed in thought.

What were they? Friends? Lovers? Enemies? Or just friends with benefits?

But Haruki knew, with all her heart, that she thought of Isuke more than just a friend.

* * *

><p>That night, Haruki felt a little different. She found herself kissing Isuke's soft lips more and treating her body like precious glass. Of course, Isuke didn't mind, since she still received the same amount of pleasure.<p>

But her heart was racing, along with the adrenaline rushing in her body. She left more kiss marks on Isuke's neck and chest, maybe one or two on her thighs, claiming the pink-haired girl's body as hers.

She loved it. Isuke writhing under her, pleading for more. The way she covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut when she was reaching her peak really made Haruki feel all tingly inside.

Haruki didn't want anyone else touching her. Her Isuke. Hers. No one can have her, right?

She claimed her body, and she can make more marks every night if she wished.

It was after their steamy session when Isuke turned her back on Haruki to sleep, did the red-head realise...

Haruki claimed Isuke's body, Isuke was hers, but not her heart. Never her heart.

* * *

><p><em>How was it? Should I make it a just two shot and end it here? Or should I try to write drama mixed in with some fluff? xD<em>


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: More fluff here I guess? Thanks for the reviews, it helps me a lot actually :)

* * *

><p>Haruki woke up on her bed to a very pleasant sight, one which she would gladly wake up early to see. Isuke had a small smile on her face, not intimidating and actually contented for once. The pink-haired girl snuggled under her, making her smile widely and her heart swell.<p>

"Oh man...I don't want to wake her up at all..." Haruki murmured as she combed some strands of hair behind Isuke's ear, taking in the angelic sight before all hell unleashes when she awakens from her slumber.

After a moment of staring lovingly at Isuke, she unconsciously placed a small kiss on the girl's forehead, then cringing at her own actions afterwards. It resulted in stirring Isuke up, who merely blinked at her and faced away, yawning and stretching like a cat.

Haruki laughed at the humorous and different side of Isuke in the morning. "You know, Isuke sama..."

"Hah...?" the girl raised an eyebrow, both eyes still closed from sleepiness. She sat cross-legged on the bed, not bothering about how unglamorous she looked, especially with only underwear on.

"You taste like strawberry pocky, funny, isn't it?" Haruki grinned, twirling with the girl's pink locks, "Even your lips, well, both your lips..." she winked playfully.

"Pervert~" Isuke stuck her tongue out and jumped onto the girl, forcing her to lie on her back on the bed.

"How ironic," the red-head snickered as Isuke trailed kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone, one hand already on her butt.

* * *

><p>Haru ordered curry for lunch that day, just so that she can have the opportunity to feed Tokaku. Apparently, after watching some dramas, she had that strong urge to do what the character did with her loved one.<p>

"C'mon Tokaku-san! Just one bite! Ahh~" she insisted with a sweet smile, one that even the stoic Tokaku can never resist.

However, even after feeding one spoon of curry to Tokaku, Haru continued to give spoonful after spoonful, which led the stoic girl to return the favour, worried because her girl friend hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Ah...someone's whipped~" Isuke snickered, which earned a death glare from Tokaku. Haruki was sitting next to her, nibbling on strawberry pocky. (She just felt like eating that flavour instead of chocolate. You know why, heh.)

"Isuke-sama!" the pink-haired girl spun her head, only to have a pocky stick shoved into her lips.

"What the hell are you doing~?" Isuke asked with a killer smile (literally), though not removing the biscuit from her mouth.

"Sharing my food." Haruki grinned, unfazed by the threatening stare her roommate was giving.

"Firstly, it's not food, idiot." Isuke muttered, "Second, don't just shove food in my mouth, it pisses me off."

Haruki chuckled and leaned towards her, breaking the pocky into two with her own lips and immediately giving Isuke a sweet kiss.

The pink-haired girl flushed red at the unexpected kiss, "W-Wha..."

Tokaku scoffed, looking away from the embarrassing sight before her. "Look who's whipped now..." Haru giggled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Does that piss you off, Isuke sama?" Haruki winked with a goofy grin.

"T-Tch," Isuke narrowed her eyes, stood up abruptly, and pulled Haruki harshly by the collar, "Come with me."

"Use protection!" Tokaku snarled a remark as they left the canteen hurriedly.

* * *

><p>"Geez...I don't want to go back to class..." Isuke sighed heavily and brushed her ruffled pink hair as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror.<p>

Haruki helped her pull her skirt's zipper up and smirked. "Want to head back to our room? We can say one of us didn't feel well, knowing how dense sensei is..."

"Hm...Isuke's habits are rubbing of you," the girl hummed, twirling her curled lock with her finger and she smiled seductively, "I like that."

The red head rolled her eyes and shoved her hands into her pockets. "C'mon, let's leave before anyone sees us."

The thick silence was killing Haruki, making her fidget which each step as she glanced at the girl next to her, who was merely checking her nails like always.

"Say...Isuke-sama..." Haruki blurted without thinking, "Who am I to you?"

Isuke remained silent for a moment, her expression softened, "...You've been asking weird questions these days..."

"I'm just curious." Haruki laughed nervously, "And a little confused. But Isuke-sama doesn't have to answer, y'know?"

"Idiot, stop blabbering." Isuke muttered. They stopped in front of their door, Isuke's hand resting on the door knob. "Look, I know what you're saying, and here's the thing..."

Haruki's breath hitched. Her words, they weren't really a good sign. It gave her a dreadful feeling in her heart.

"I can't commit, or, I don't know if I can." Isuke sounded different, hence making Haruki a little more nervous.

"But I do like you a lot," she continued with a light blush, "A-As in a can tolerate you more than anyone, s-so..."

"Isuke sama," Haruki tried not to trip on her words, "You're blabbering too."

Isuke's lips formed a straight line, her ears had already turned a light shade a red. This side of Isuke made Haruki feel uneasy. Embarrassed? Flushed? They don't suit Isuke, but it does make her look cute.

"It's okay. I'm not asking for a real relationship with goo-goo mushy mushy stuff," Haruki grinned, "I just...want you as mine and mine only, but still with the feelings and all. Does that make sense?"

"No." Isuke replied flatly. "But Isuke's happy to obliged..." she flipped her hair flawlessly.

_Seriously...at the time like this... _Haruki rolled her eyes.

"But on one condition..." the pink haired girl opened the door and pushed her gently inside, smiling deviously, "I think you know what I mean."

"Oh ho, yes I do." Haruki smiled genuinely and happily.

They didn't show up for class the next day.

* * *

><p><em>Aaand yeah...that's my first fanfiction here xD I'll try better next time (this fic is just a warm up heh) thanks for reading! :)<em>


End file.
